


S is for Sounding

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sounding, Vibrators, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel decides to try out some of his new toys. Someone just happens to walk in and watch.





	S is for Sounding

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by theSupernatrologist. Thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy this!

Castiel whimpered as he continued to stroke his cock. It was so hard it throbbed and a drop of precome glisted from the slit. He took his hand away and slowly drizzled lube onto his fingers. He reaches down past his cock and touched his hole. The lube quickly warmed and he gently nudged his entrance until his finger popped through the tight ring of muscles. Once Cas was used to having one finger he quickly pushed in two.

Cas imagined that the fingers inside him were not his own but belonged to Dean. It was Dean touching him and giving him pleasure. Cas moaned as he rubbed against his prostate. He pulled his fingers out of his stretched hole and used the lube to slick up the new toy he bought for himself. Once fully lubed, he brought it down to his asshole.

Cas moaned as he shifted the toy forward until it was right up against his prostate where it belonged. Then, he turned the toy on and it vibrated to life. The feel of the toy vibrating right against his sweet spot was intense and so pleaurable that another bead of precome dripped from his cock.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas breathed as he imagined Dean playing with his ass instead of the toy. He imagined Dean above him, peppering his skin with kisses and nips. Cas pictured Dean stroking his cock instead of using his own hand. He wanted Dean so badly.

Cas opened his eyes and quickly grabbed the other toy he wanted to play with. He lubed it up and slowly brought it up to his cock. He swirled the cold metal against his head and marveled at the cool touch. He stayed as still as possible as he slowly slid the metal sound into the slit of his cock.

With the vibrator lodged in his ass and the slow press of the sound in his cock, Castiel felt incredibly full. He slowly continued pushing the sound down until it was all the way in place. Then he carefully pulled it up and he couldn’t stop the low whimper that escaped his throat. It felt as though he was coming but in agonizing slow motion. It felt so good!

Cas began to imagine that Dean was the one playing with the sound inside his cock. He imagined that Dean was slowly pushing the sound down using his mouth and then slowly pumping Cas’s cock in his hand.

“Dean, yes. Please, Dean,” Dean moaned as he placed the sound deep inside his cock. Once the round ball end was resting on the head of his dick, he took his cock in hand and squeezed it, feeling the sound inside making him groan long and deep.

Cas heard a sharp intake of breath but he didn’t stop or open his eyes. He continued stroking his cock in long, slow strokes. His breath began coming out in pants and his body felt completely flushed. He turned the vibrator up a notch and the feeling on his prostate became even more intense.

“Oh god, Dean. So fucking good!” Cas whined as he slowly pulled the sound almost all the way out before plunging it back down. He did that a handful of times as he continued stroking his cock at the same time.

“Oh fuck. I’m gonna come,” Cas yelled as his senses became overwhelmed with pleasure. He continued to move the sound in and out of his cock as he stroked himself from the inside. The feeling of being full slowly become to grow until it was overwhelming and too much. Cas quickly pulled the sound out right at his orgasm ripped through him.

Cas cried out and arched his back off of the bed. His cock shot stream after stream of cum. It flew across Cas’s stomach and chest and even up to nose with the force of his orgasm.

Cas quickly shut the vibrator off before gently pulling it out and laying beside him on the bed. He laid back and panted until his heart began to beat at a normal pace. He slowly turned onto his side to face Dean.

Dean stood just inside the door. His face was flushed, eyes dilated, and Cas noticed a very obvious erection tenting the front of his pants. Dean didn’t even look shy as he stared at Cas with his mouth open in shock.

Cas decided it was now or never. “Would you like me to show you how this works?” He asked as he lifted the sound.

Dean’s eyes snapped to Cas’s face. He nodded his head vigorously before striding towards Cas’s bed with clear intent.


End file.
